The Green Lantern
by Silvereye-BW
Summary: Following on the idea of the Arrowverse, the Green Lantern now joins in on the fun. Temporary summary until something better is thought of.
1. Chapter 1

**(DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HAL JORDAN OR ANY OTHER DC COMIC CHARACTER. I ALSO DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE ACTORS MENTIONED IN THE CASTING BELOW.)**

Green Lantern Cast:

Hal Jordan- Jensen Ackles

Sinestro- Hugo Weaving

Carol Ferris- Olivia Munn

Martin Jordan- Mark Harman

Jessica Jordan-Vera Farmiga

Jack Jordan- Patrick Wilson

James Jordan- Ben Whishaw

Abin Sur- Temuera Morrison

Susan Lee- Julia Ling

* * *

Chapter One: The Beginning

* * *

Hey there! You don't know me, well some of you might and that's what really matters. My name is Hal Jordan; a test pilot at Ferris Aircraft and an all around amazing guy to be around and know. You are all so lucky. You get the best view. So why don't you guys sit back and enjoy the show.

* * *

We find our 'hero' drinking some beer at the beach staring out at the ocean; all after a long day of flying and getting dumped by his secret girlfriend after she found out that he had cheated on her with her smoking hot secretary. That was kind of a normal day for hot shot pilot, he had cheated on Carol before but she had always forgave him and got back together with her and this time would be no different. Even if she told him that she was tired of giving him second chances and that this time she wouldn't forgive and she wouldn't take him back again.

'I give her a month tops.' Hal thought as he turned up his radio and just in time to hear a news report about 'the Flash' and how the hero had saved dozens from a burning building. And with that in mind he thoughts back to Starling City's own vigilante called 'the Arrow' and how since he got to the city there had been two huge terrorist attacks on the city. "At least Coast doesn't have any costumed freaks." The former Air Force pilot mumbled as he could only imagine what kind of whack jobs would show up if that happened. "Wouldn't be too bad if she was hot. But most likely it would be some guy. Some annoying self-righteous prick."

And then suddenly and without warning a unknown object came roaring just a few feet above his head and crash landed into the ocean. Having been going to this beach and this specific area for years he knew that the area where the UFO crashed was no longer than ten to twelve feet deep; prompting the veteran pilot to allow his military training to kick in and he ran into the water before submerging underwater. With his mind focused solely on finding whatever had crashed into the water, but unfortunately he would not find what had crashed for he miscalculated how long he could hold his breath and just how long it would take to reach the UFO. He made a mental count of how long he was swimming and at three minutes he was already running out of oxygen; he knew that at this point he would not be able to safety swim back up to the surface before he ran out of oxygen, but for some reason he pushed forth to the object, not caring about anything else. Not knowing that he had screwed himself. But it was not all for nothing. He saw a light in the dark of the water, a green light, and it looked like it was heading towards him.

'There it is!' Hal exclaimed as he noticed that he had now ran out of oxygen and his lungs were burning in desperate need for air. 'Dammit!' He added as he covered his mouth with his hands to stop the ocean water from seeping into his mouth as he gasped in pain, his lungs burning beyond compare. As the young man's vision started to darken he could have sworn that the green light was getting brighter and closer. 'Is that a person?' The pilot thought as he passed out.

Hal Jordan did not see a figure in the green light appear next to him and encase him in the green light before soaring up to the surface and out of the water.

* * *

Hal coughed and jerked up as the water shot out of his mouth and lungs; rolling onto his side the man got onto his hands and knees and continued to cough the water out of his lungs.

"Nice to see that you are awake." A baritone voice said from his left. "But to be honest, I'm surprised that you regained conscious so soon."

Hal looked over to his left and looked on in shock and surprise as he saw a tall and muscular purple skinned man... in a... green costume. "Shit." He cursed as he could only hope that this purple skinned man was not what he thought he was. A 'superhero.'

"You're taking this rather well; have you seen a non-Earthling before?" The purple man asked as he sat back on a big rock, groaning as he grabbed his injured stomach.

Hal took note of the alien's wound but still couldn't say anything. All he could do was barely give his head a nod.

Seeing that this wasn't going anywhere the green costumed alien continued to speak. "My name is Abin-Sur." He said as he tried to bring the shocked man back. "May I ask the name of my would be hero?"

Still getting nothing the alien used his ring to poke the Earthling male with a lone green finger, which made him jump in surprise. Snapping from his shock the pilot got to his feet and looked ready to run.

"There is no need to be afraid, Earthling, for I merely wish to know you're name." Abin-Sur stated to the pilot.

"Hal Jordan." Hal answered the alien. "We'll it's Harold, but I prefer Hal." He added; clearly nervous, which was a rare emotion for him to feel.

"I must say Hal Jordan of Earth that what you did was very brave. Foolish but brave." Abin-Sur commented as he came to a very quick but practical decision, one that he hoped he wouldn't regret and yet again he knew that he wouldn't. "Hal, I have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Hal asked as he took note of all the blood the purple man was losing. 'I don't think he'll make it.'

"I want you to take my ring." Abin-Sur stated as he took the ring off and tried to give it to the young Earthling. Key word being 'tried.'

"Whoa whoa! No way!" Hal rejected the ring; not wanting some weird ring from the dying purple alien. "Not happening!"

Abin-Sur looked blankly at the brown haired man and sighed. "Why may I ask?"

Hal looked at the alien and shook his head. "Okay look. I don't know if your gay or something, or if you want to push your problems onto me, but that's no good. I have my own problems and don't need yours."

"It's not a problem, Hal Jordan, but a great responsibility and honor." Abin-Sur responded; already seeing that he may have to use force to make the Earthling accept his ring.

"Well I don't want a great responsibility or this honor." Hal stated defiantly.

"You must." Abin-Sur insisted. Removing his hand from his stomach, revealing the wound on his stomach and the purple blood he was drenched in. I will die. Nothing can change that now."

Hal stopped and looked at the alien, frowning as he took a closer look at the wound and had a bad feeling that it truly was fatale. "Look I can't do this." The brown haired man apologized. "I got a lot on my plate right now and I just can't do this."

"You can. The ring choose you for a reason." Abin-Sur commented.

"Rrrriiight." Hal trailed off as his brow arched almost mockingly. "The ring chose me."

"Why do you doubt what I say, Hal Jordan?" Abin-Sur asked the human. "It is a honor."

"Because it's a ring, baldy. Rings don't have free will or a conscious mind. It can't choose anything.: Hal answered as he tried to apply more pressure to the wound but knew that it was for nothing. If this alien was anything like a human then he had already lost too much blood and he wouldn't survive.

"It's getting dark." Abin-Sur mumbled as he struggled to stay awake.

"It's alright buddy!" Hal tried to reassure the purple alien. "Maybe the people at S.T.A.R. Labs can help!"

"Take the ring." Abin-Sur responded as he passed away into death and held his hand out; the palm with the ring facing up on his leg. "Ri..." The man died as his body let out his last breath as death claimed him.

"Shit." Hal said softly as he gently took the ring from the dead alien's hand and put it into his back pocket. "What the hell do I do with the body?" The pilot asked himself; crouching before the dead alien and sighed, knowing that he couldn't just leave the body. He just knew that if the body was discovered that it would some how come back to bite him in the butt. It always does. "Alright. Let's see if I get you buried somewhere secluded." The young pilot said to himself as he hoisted the purple skinned man up and got him to his feet before putting one arm over his shoulders. "And here I am with a purple corpse in my arms. Damn that gypsy was right about my future." He groaned.

Walking towards his Jeep with the alien on his shoulder the pilot fished his keys from his right front pocket and struggled to unlock the back hatch and opening it before pushing the body into the back as it landed with a soft thud. "oops. Sorry." Hal winced as he he was more concerned for the sake of his Jeep than the alien body. "I hope aliens don't decompose faster than humans do." The last thing he wanted was the alien to turn to dust or a pile of purple goo in the back of his Jeep.

"What do I do?" Hal asked himself as he looked down as the purple alien and looked away in disgust. 'Was he naked the entire time?' The pilot used his left hand to shield the purple genital from view. "Wait, that's it! I'll burn the body!" The brown haired man snapped his fingers as he closed and locked the back hatch, before getting into the driver seat and started the ignition and then drove away.

* * *

Back at Ferris Air Force Base, a lovely and furious Carol Ferris stood before her secretary, with her hands on her hips and her foot tapping on the floor. Her secretary stood before the long black haired woman and hung her head as her boss's angry eyes barred at her.

"Well, explain yourself?" Carol demanded from the freighted Oriental woman. "Well Susan?"

"I'm so sorry, Ms. Ferris." Susan shrunk under her boss's intense stare and tried to look as apologetic as possible. "But Mr. Jordan said that you two had broken up again."

"And? That gave you the right to sleep with him?" Carol demanded as she made her anger and disappointment known. "You're more than my secretary, Susan, you're also my best friend."

"I know, Carol, but can you really blame me?" Susan blushed. "Hal is one tasty piece of man meat."

"Then you can keep him." Carol coldly growled. "Because I'm done with Hal Jordan!" She stated more to herself than anyone else. "Never again will I open my heart up to that man."

"Carol..." Susan frowned as she realized that she was half the cause of her best friend's pain, and she now was giving up on the man she had always loved.

"No!" Carol snapped in anger. "He always does this! And I'm tired of it!"

"I'm sure he'll appolog-" Susan was cut off by her boss's anger.

"He always apologizes! He always says that he's sorry, and then hoes out and does it again!" Carol started to cry as her anger gave way to grief. "He always does this to me. I give him my heart, everything, and how does he repay me? By breaking my heart! that's how!"

"Carol..." Susan frowned as she tried to think of a way to console her friend/boss.

"You know what; screw Hal Jordan!" Carol growled as her anger returned. He should be happy I just don't fire his ass!"

"Carol... you can't just fire someone for personal reasons." Susan sighed. "You could get sued."

Carol huffed, but knew that her friend/secretary was right and tried to calm her breathing and anger. 'Damn it, Hal!' The beautiful brunette thought as she pushed the images and thoughts of her cheating bastard ex-boyfriend from her mind. "You're right, Susan. No matter how much I would like to never see him again; I do know that unless I'm given a justified able reason to fire him, I'll have to do just that."

"It's not like he won't do something. Anything." Susan gave her friend a comforting smile and nod.

"That's true." Carol smirked, but lost her smile when she saw her friend frown. "Susan?" She asked in concern.

"I'm so sorry, Carol." Susan bowed her head. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Susan... I'm angry. I'm very angry." Carol spoke slowly and carefully. "While I would have preferred that you never had slept with Hal, even if we had broken up, but I understand. Hl has a certain charm about him and I fell for it. I kept falling for it. I can't really blame you for falling for his charms as well." The stunning black haired woman gave a quick pause. "It's Hal Jordan I'm really angry at. Who we should both be angry at."

"Agreed." Susan responded as she fought back any potential tears or sobs. "When Hal comes into work, we'll let him have it."

"Yes we will." Carol was in triumph.

* * *

Hal was frantic at this point. Why you ask? There was an unusually amount of local police on the streets tonight and as you may recall he had a dead body in the back of his Jeep. A dead alien body at that. "Damn it to hell!" The pilot cursed as he had to return his usual speed demon driving. "Where the hell am I supposed to burn the body?" He asked himself. "Maybe I should have just let the body drift off into the ocean; yeah, that would've been easier."

Suddenly changing lanes the pilot got ready to make a left turn and onto the road out of town, and to the country roads.

"I'll just bury the guy." Hal thought out loud when he started to hear people start to panic around him. "What's with the commotion?" The veteran pilot mumbled to himself.

"Aliens!" A shrill shriek and the sounds of car crashing put the pilot on high alert.

'Shit! Can someone see him!?' Hal thought before his car was rocked and he thought that his car was hit when he saw a green light surround his car and he was lifted off the streets. "Whoa!"

"Look at that!" A woman exclaimed and the pilot knew that he was the subject of every bodies attention now.

"Damn..." Hal sighed as he imagined that the press was going to have a field day if he survived. And then what he just thought settled in. "Oh shit!" the handsome brown haired man thrashed and bashed in the insides of his Jeep as he desperately tried to escape. "Let me out!" He raged as his fists pounded on the solid green energy around him. "Son of a bi-" He was cut off as he was jerked back to his seat and he watched dumbfounded as he passed the buildings and then made his way into the stars in the nights sky above. Hal looked on in shock as the stars went by him, hundreds upon hundreds flew by in a green haze as his mind struggled to take everything in.

And it was like that he stayed for an hour or two before he noticed that the stars were gone and he looked out to see giant structures and thousands of things. All wearing the same uniform that the purple alien from before was wearing.

'Shit. they're going to kill me.' Hal thought as he sat back in his seat and ran through strategies to escape from his captors. His thinking was however cut short by his door being opened and having himself being dumped onto the ground, which was three feet beneath him. "Fucking A!" The pilot cursed as he rolled onto his knees and pushed himself up slightly, rubbing the back of his head, he really wanted to punch some alien right now. any alien would do. "Great." He growled as he lifted his head to see a circle of little blue aliens and those hundred and thousands of aliens were surrounding them. "Shit..."

Author Note: Story was requested by Menatron the Angel of Ideas.


	2. Finished

This has been coming for a while now. I've tried to continue my writing and these stories, but unfortuntly I have failed in doing so. Now I'm not going to go into a whole long rant about why I can't keep up on my writing, but to be frank I'm just to tired and lazy after I get home from the plant and now that I'm transferring to the night shift to become a welder, I will have even less time. As of this moment all of my unfinished stories are up for adoption; if you would wish to adopt them, then pm me.


End file.
